


Song of the Sea

by skyreiiu



Category: Danganronpa, Disney - Fandom, Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Disney AU, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, The Little Mermaid Oumasai AU, also im apologise, gonta is flounder sorry, kaede is max sorry, kaito is scuttle sorry, maki is sebastian sorry, no theyre not animals - Freeform, off topic i found scuttlexsebastian fanfic, oumasai, saiouma, they just have thier roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyreiiu/pseuds/skyreiiu
Summary: A 17 year old Prince who lived on land had recently stolen the heart of a curious Merman.Kokichi, the prince of Atlantica, whose love for land forbidden by his father found a way to bend around his rules. He's mischievous, rebellious and just simply annoying. But he's also calculating, observant and highly intelligent- with his goal reduced down to learn more about humans. And he will do anything, to achieve that.Shuichi, the human prince of a kingdom on land is currently being pressured into marriage, his love for the sea being compromised by his many responsibilities. He's sweet, timid, and not the typical heir to the throne. He doesn't have a goal in life, but he's obedient and accepting of his title. Even then, part of him wishes he could just be an ordinary boy with the freedom to do whatever he'd like.Restricting boundaries are something neither of them like. But while Shuichi may grow to accept them, Kokichi had sworn to himself that he will break past his father's boundaries and live the life he chooses to.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The water was murky and dark, but that didn’t stop Kokichi from exploring the area. Despite the eerie feeling he was getting, his stubbornness urged him to stay until he had explored every inch of the sunken ship. He quickly scanned the area, trying hard not to make a sound. 

“Kokichi!” A voice yelled out, startling him. 

“Gonta!” He hissed. “Don’t just yell my name like that!” 

“Oh. Gonta sorry, Gonta didn’t know.” The merman apologised, bowing his head down in shame. Kokichi felt a slight pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. 

“Whatever. Just-” His voice trailed off as something sparkly caught his attention. He quickly swam over, ignoring the other merman’s struggles to make his way past the rough wooden edges. Kokichi’s eyes widened as he picked up the object, aweing at how pretty it looked. 

“Oh my gosh.. Oh my gosh, have you ever seen anything so wonderful?!” He exclaimed, practically shoving the object in Gonta’s face. 

“Gonta thinks it looks pretty! But Gonta doesn’t know what it is?” Gonta said.

“Well, I don’t know either! But I bet Kaito will!” Kokichi grinned, before cringing at the thought of asking Kaito for help. But the boy did seem to have useful knowledge on humans, so Kokichi really had no other choice. He looked around the area, trying to see if there was anything else worth collecting. 

“Kokichi? Gonta doesn’t think this is very safe…” He mumbled, his words falling on deaf ears. 

“Dang, I already have like.. 10 of those.” Kokichi muttered to himself, stuffing it in his bag anyways. “Hm, I wonder what this is?” 

“Kokichi..? Gonta think he heard something..” Gonta whispered. 

“Will you relax? Nothing’s gonna ha-”

“SHARK!” Gonta screamed, shoving Kokichi out of the way. Panic shot throughout the boy’s body, before realising that there wasn’t anything.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Kokichi groaned, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Sorry. Gonta just thought there was danger.” Gonta sighed.

“It’s- It’s alright. Let’s just go find Katio.” Kokichi muttered, loud enough for the other boy to hear. Gonta silently agreed, and the two swam out of the ship.

\--

Kaito sat on a rock, waves splashing against his tail. He silently counted the amount of pretty things he’d bargained with Kokichi for, preparing to ask Maki out on a date. Happiness filled him from the inside as he fantasised situations where the girl would accept his confession. He sighed with happiness, before flopping down on the hard surface. 

“Kaito! Over here!” Kokichi screamed. Kaito groaned, annoyed at the sudden interruption. He sat up, squinting at the tiny dots in the distance. 

“Over here, dumbass.” Kokichi said, flicking water at Kaito’s back. The merman fell into the sea from shock, before resurfacing looking very annoyed. 

“Are you planning to ask Miss Assassin out with the dumb snarf- something again?” Kokichi snickered, eyeing the pile of many, human objects Kaito and picked out. “Did you pick out the thingamajigger cause she’s a cold blooded killer too? Well too bad for her, Miu inspected it and said there’s no way a thing like that could harm anyone.” 

“Alright listen here you little fucker, she is not a cold blooded killer!” Kaito yelled. “Besides, don’t you have some shit you wanna ask me about?” 

“Hm? Well I could always ask Miu about it- she won’t give me a name but she could turn it into something cooler.” Kokichi grinned, earning a huff from Kaito.

“God- You’re so irritating, just hand it over.” He grabbed the metal object from Kokichi’s hand, examining it. “Oh! Now this! This is amazing! Where did you find it?” He questioned. 

“I was exploring. No, you can’t have it, now just tell me what it is.” Kokichi was quick to snatch it back from Kaito’s hands. The other boy looked slightly defeated. 

“It’s a dinglehopper. Humans use em to comb their hair and stuff.” Kaito explained. Kokichi’s eyes lit up.

“A dinglehopper! Wow, that’s a strange name.” Kokichi marvelled, holding it up in the sun. 

“Yeah.. the way humans name their stuff is questionable.” Kaito noted. He earned a snicker from the shorter male. “But… you sure you want to keep the dinglehopper?” 

“Nice try, but it’s going to fit nicely with my collection, so you can kindly fuck off.” Kokichi huffed, diving back into the ocean. He saw Gonta patiently waiting for him while talking to some younger mermen. They were discussing something about being gentlemen- and Kokichi wasn’t interested in joining in. He simply waved goodbye to Gonta, who seemed to be quite immersed in his conversation to notice. The boy swam towards the golden palace, ready to be scolded for purposely skipping an important concert. 

\--

The sun was setting, and the gentle breeze blew against Shuichi’s skin. He smiled softly to himself, for days like this were rare nowadays. He stepped into the soft sand, staring off into the horizon. Part of him wished he could just run off into the sea and be free forever, without the responsibility of the whole kingdom in his hands. He sighed. Today marked the day of his 17th birthday, and his friend and advisor Rantaro had organised a nice party for him. But even though the idea of a party seemed nice, nothing could take his mind off the many, many responsibilities he has. 

“Shuichi!” Kaede yelled, waving from afar. “C’mon! They’re about to set sail!” Shuichi quickly hurried over to the docks, meeting up with the blonde haired girl.

“There you are Shuichi! I was kinda getting worried you wouldn’t turn up.” Rantaro grinned. “After all, what would be a birthday party without our birthday prince?” 

“Ah, well.. I suppose that’s true.” He laughed softly, looking down at the floor. He watched silently as Rantaro ordered the people around, feeling envious at the older boy’s confidence. If you’d ask an onlooker, they’d naturally assume that Rantaro was the heir, and Shuichi was simply just a friend. He unconsciously pulled his hat down, attempting to make himself more invisible.

“Hey, you okay?” Kaede asked. Shuichi blinked.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“You always pull your hat down when you’re upset.” Kaede pointed out. “And… you seemed pretty upset all throughout today.” 

“Oh.” Shuichi didn’t really know what to say. He turned away from the girl and stared at the sea. He remembered the first time he was out at sea, probably when he was around 4 years old. He remembered catching a glimpse of a young boy at sea, but that was quickly passed off as his own imagination. He remembered the fear he felt, thinking someone was in danger, and he chuckled at the memory. He leaned on the railings, humming softly to himself. 

The ship began to move. Cheerful music filled the air, loosening the tension that was there previously. 

“Hey Shuichi, please lighten up a bit.” Kaede smiled slightly. She gave him a light pat on the back before heading over to where Rantaro was. He watched as she happily conversed with Rantaro, the two looking almost like a couple. 

A slight smile appeared on his face, but was quickly wiped away by the reminder that he would soon have to get married.

\--

“How could you- What is this?!” Maki yelled, infuriated as her eyes scanned the many layers of random human junk. 

“It’s.. just my collection.” Kokichi mumbled, his tail flicking at the sand. “That’s all.” 

“THAT’S ALL?! IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS HE WOULD-”

“Maki won’t tell right! Please, Gonta don’t want Kokichi to get into trouble!” Gonta exclaimed, cutting Maki off. The girl sighed, returning back to her calm composure. 

“Okay, fine. I will refrain from alerting his majesty to this… this dumpster for now. But you must promise me-”

“What do you suppose…” Kokichi interrupted, his eyes fixated on the shadowy object on the surface. Without warning, he quickly swam up.

“Kokichi? KokichI! Get back here!” Maki yelled, swimming after him. But the boy was already fixed on reaching whatever object up there. 

“God Kokichi, what could you possibly- jumping jellyfish- what on earth is that?!” Maki exclaimed, shocked by the loud sounds and colourful lights that filled the sky. The waves were strong, pushing her away while Kokichi struggled to swim towards the ship. 

Kokichi stared in awe at the humans dancing onboard, silently wishing for a pair of legs himself. A shy, blue haired individual caught his attention, and he curiously observed him.

“Quite a show eh?” Kaito exclaimed, shocking Kokichi. He angrily flicked water onto Kaito’s face, mouthing for him to shut up. Kaito snickered, staring at the items on board. “Hey, do you think Maki’ll like one of-”

“He’s very handsome, isn’t he?” Kokichi interrupted. Kaito blinked, before scanning the crowd.

“I dunno. He’s cute alright but he seems to have his eyes on that blonde one.” 

“Not that one! The one wearing the emo hat..” Kokichi laughed. The boy’s eyes were hidden, but Kokichi could make out the fact that he had golden eyes.

“What’s up bitches? Looking at some human technology or are yall just tryna get laid.” Miu laughed, shocking them both at her sudden entrance. “Ooh, so you got your eyes on the emo here.”

“I.. do not!” Kokichi exclaimed hotly, his cheeks turning red. Miu snickered. 

“Yeah right. God, their technology seems so fucking cool it’s like land people have better shit than merpeople.” Miu huffed, admiring the objects that could be seen. 

“Do you hear something?” A voice murmured from onboard. The three merpeople quickly dived down into the ocean, hiding. Kokichi and Kaito both shot Miu a dirty look. 

“Nah, probably just your imagination. You need more sleep Shuichi.” Another said. Kokichi quickly resurfaced, quietly observing the scene from above. 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen! May I please have your attention!” Rantaro exclaimed. The people quickly shushed, all eyes on him. “I am pleased to present a gift sent from a neighbouring kingdom to our dear Prince Shuichi!” 

The cloth fell, revealing a statue of Shuichi in a strange cliche prince pose. The Prince made a slightly judgemental face.

“Ah.. well, this is… an interesting.. Present.” He mumbled, observing it. Kaede made an ick sound at it, before quickly passing it off as a cough. 

“Well, I do suppose this counts as a proposal. Their kingdom does have quite a lovely princess who’s-”

“Just.. tell them I’m not interested.” Shuichi sighed. “I’m not gonna get married to someone I don’t even know.” He walked away from the crowd, and stared down at the sea again. 

“Honestly? I agree. But you do need to get married someday. It’s not just us, the whole kingdom is waiting to see you settle down with the right person.” Rantaro sighed. 

“Well, they’re out there somewhere. I just haven’t found them yet.” Shuichi mumbled.

“Maybe you just aren’t looking hard enough.” Kaede suggested.

“Ha. Believe me, when I find them, I’ll know. It’ll just BAM hit me, like lightning!” Shuichi laughed, but his laughter was cut off by the flash of lightning followed by the rumbling of thunder in the near distance. 

“STORM INCOMING!” 

Screams could be heard everywhere, people were panicking as they struggled to direct the ship back to shore. He saw Rantaro attempt to help just as the ship crashed into a rock. A life boat was thrown onto the water, and everyone attempted to scramble on. 

Shuichi did one last check to make sure everyone was off, before he attempted to scramble out of the sinking ship. Just as he was about to dive off, the floorboard below him broke. He attempted to pull his foot out, just as the fire from a fallen torch reached the bag of powder and the whole ship burst into flames.

“Shuichi!” Someone shouted through the smoke. Panic spread throughout Kokichi, as he attempted to find the boy. Kokichi turned around to see him unconscious on a piece of wood, just as a wave knocked his body off. Kokichi instantly dove down, struggling to carry him up back to the surface. Miu and Kaito quickly swam down to help him, the three of them carrying him back to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm this is most certainly edItEd... i promise yall im not lying :((
> 
> anyways theres so much dialouge im sorry ahaha i didn't know until i reread it

“Is.. is he dead?” Kokichi asked, his voice shaking. He stared at the boy in front of him, every feature of his face visible now that his hat had been washed away. 

“It’s hard to say.. Wait, are you seriously worried about someone?” Kaito exclaimed. Kokichi shot him a dirty look. 

“Maybe you should check for a heartbeat.” Miu suggested. 

“No look! He’s breathing!” Kokichi breathed out a sigh of relief. “He’s.. he’s so beautiful.” The other two shot each other knowing looks, before silently backing away to give him space. 

What would I give to live where you are..?  
What would I pay, to stay here beside you… What would I do, to see you… smiling at me..  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me.. And I could be.. Part of your world..

“Shuichi!” A voice interrupted Kokichi’s song, and he quickly dove back down into the ocean. “Oh Shuichi, thank god you’re okay!” 

“Someone.. Someone saved me.. They were singing! They had the most beautiful voice..” Shuichi breathed out. He looked up at Rantaro, and he saw Kaede staring off into the distance. Rantaro gave him a funny look. 

“Okay, you’ve definitely swallowed way too much salt water. Come on, let’s head back now.” Rantaro chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately. “You too, Kaede.” 

The girl finally turned around to face them, her expression unreadable. Just as the trio began to head back, Kokichi began to sing softly once again.

I don’t know when..  
I don’t know how..  
But I know something’s starting right now,  
Watch and you’ll see,  
Someday I’ll be,  
Part of your world!

He chuckled softly to himself, before turning around to see Maki staring agape at him, her expression mixed with fear and anger. Kaito was standing next to her, prepared to hold her back.

“I.. We… Your dad…” She breathed out. Kaito patted her back, giving her a sympathetic look. “Your dad. Will never, ever, find out about this.” She managed to make out finally. “And you- you will never. Never ever head to the surface again. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Never resurface again? Are you kidding me?!” Kokichi exclaimed angrily. The others also added their words of disagreement. 

“Well, would you rather I tell you father about this?” She snapped. 

“You wouldn’t.” Kokichi pointed out simply. “Cause you’re gonna get in trouble too.” 

“Yeah and.. let’s not restrict anyone from heading to the surface. I know it’s banned and all but…” Kaito murmured, thinking about how he had set up a little illegal home at the surface.

“Oh come on! It’s ridiculous, the rule shouldn’t even exist!” Miu complained. “Like geez, we need sunlight here!” 

“This conversation doesn’t involve both of you. Please shut up before I close your mouth for you permanently.” Maki said coldly, returning back to her normal personality. “Everyone knows that Merpeople and Humans should not interact. Kokichi has already broken who knows how many rules at this point. This is for his own safety.”

“Safety from what? My own father?” He spat. “Never knew someone like you could care about people’s ‘safety’.” His word stunned Maki, who was at loss for words.

“Hey! Maki isn’t like that!” Kaito exclaimed in the girl’s defense. “No matter what she did in the past, that doesn’t mean she can’t change! And she’s already a better person now!” 

“It’s fine Kaito. That’s not the issue now.” She sighed. “Just.. promise not to tell anyone, especially the King about this. If you wouldn’t mind, I would like it if we all headed back towards the palace.” She glanced at Kokichi, who sulked in the corner. For a second, she swore she could see him stare back at the shore, a wishing look on his face.  
\--  
Not too faraway, cackling could be hear echoing the walls of her cavern. Junko Enoshima sat on a makeshift throne, a plan formulating in her head. Her prisoners watched the sea witch in fear, screaming, hoping that the Prince would be able to hear their warning. 

\--

“Geez, what is with him?” Tenko asked, her face one of pure confusion. She stared at the giggling boy. 

“Gonta doesn’t know. Kokichi didn’t say.” Gonta replied, attempting to help. “But maybe Miu knows! She came back with Kokichi yesterday.” He motioned towards Miu, who was squirming in her seat, attempting not to utter a word. The girl glared at him, holding up the middle finger. 

“Maybe he’s in love!” Angie suggested. 

“In love? Who’s in love?” The King asked, entering the room. 

“Kokichi!” Angie exclaimed, motioning towards the boy, who was too busy humming to himself to notice the strange stares. The King blinked, understanding their strange reactions. For the idea of Kokichi being in love with anyone seemed extremely unlikely. 

“Kokichi..? In love?” He muttered to himself, making a mental note to ask Maki about it later. He glanced at the boy, who was giggling to himself, swimming and twirling at the same time without a care in the world. 

\--

Giggling to himself, Kokichi fantasised happy, wholesome moments with his newfound crush. Embarrassed, he hid his reddened face under his hands. Was this what they called true love? It felt almost like it, for he was one who often took caution when it came to love, and to just fall in love with a human who he’d only barely met felt so unreal. 

Maki just watched him giggle about. She sighed, knowing that sooner or later, the King would have some questions. She just hoped that neither Miu or Kaito uttered a word. Kaito had visited her recently, crying and sobbing about getting his home on the surface possibly revoked if Kokichi’s dad found out about their encounter with humans. Maki had simply slapped him across the face and left him, threatening to be the one to destroy it if he uttered another word. 

“I’ve got to see him again!” Kokichi’s sudden outburst snapped Maki out of her thoughts. She blinked, before instantly processing everything Kokichi had just said.

“Are you out of your-”

“Tonight! I bet Kaito would know where he lives! Miu could make something to distract everyone while I splash around to get his attention! I mean, hopefully I'll get his attention.” Kokichi chuckled. “Then-”

“No.” 

“Wha-”  
“No. You are not seeing any human tonight, you are staying here. Safe, sound, and not in trouble. Just look around you! There’s so many eligible mermen, why would you need to chase after a human?” Maki exclaimed, praying that Kokichi would actually listen. “The sea’s better than whatever up there!” 

“You’re just saying that.” Kokichi muttered under his breath. He turned he back to Maki, humming the song he was singing earlier. She groaned. This was going to take a lot of effort.

“Maki Roll! How’re you doing?” Kaito yelled, swimming towards her. Maki gave him one of her death glares.

“Do you want to die?” Maki glared at him. Kaito instantly backed off.

“God, Kaito’s here.” Kokichi grumbled. Kaito huffed, tempted to punch him. 

“Weren’t you just going to ask him if he knew where the human lived?” Maki said cooly. 

“Whaa??? Do you even know what you’re asking of? Your dad’s gonna kill us!” He yelled. “Especially since you’re in love with a-” Maki shoved a hand over Kaito’s mouth, motioning to the sudden presence of the King. 

“Ah! Maki! I was just going to speak to you.” He exclaimed. He beckoned for Maki to follow him, the girl reluctantly doing so. The minute the two left, Miu quickly swam into the room, alerting the two about her presence. Miu wasted no time and instantly grabbed Kokichi’s wrist.

“C’mon, shrimp. I’ve got something I wanna show you.” The girl whispered. Her grip was strong, and she pulled Kokichi away. He glared at her, confused. “I promise it’ll make sense when you see it. It’s a surprise.” Miu whispered, confusing Kokichi even more. She quickly dragged him to the entrance of an all too familiar place.

“Gaah! How did you even find out about this?” Kokichi yelled.

“Gonta told me. He’s worried about you.” Miu shrugged. Kokichi noticed something off about her language, it seemed more chill compared to her usual swearing and loud voice. He noticed her frantically looking around the area, scared if anyone was watching. When she determined that they were alone, she pushed the rock away and allowed both of them to swim in. 

\--

“So Maki, have you noticed something strange about Kokichi?” The King asked. She shook her head, before clearing her throat. 

“Of course not, your majesty. He’s acting the way he normally would.”

“So that means he likes you? Does he really normally act that way around you?” The King quickly assumed. Maki groaned inwardly.

“No, no. Of course not, your majesty. It’s just, this carefree attitude seems rather natural for someone like him.” She assured him. “It would be funny to assume that he’s in love with someone. For all we know, he could just be happy because he found a new hobby!” 

“No, Maki. Trust me, I’ve been in love before, I know exactly what he’s feeling.” The King argued. “I just want to know who, he’s in love with.”

“Ah your majesty, don’t you have other things to worry about than your son’s love life? After all..”

“Oh please Maki, Kokichi’s always been a top priority of mine. I know how hard it was for him to cope after his Mother had strangely disappeared one day. He never fit in, and he always made enemies rather than friends. To hear him seem so happy now, it makes me happy you know? I just want to make sure that whoever he’s in love with is suitable for him.”

“Holy crap- that’s so beautiful!” Kaito cried, shocking Maki and the King. The girl shot him another glare, which he cowered under.

“Kaito- I was not aware that you would be joining this conversation.” 

“I’m sorry, your majesty.” Kaito mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

“But, perhaps you are aware of this mystery person?” The King suggested, hopeful. Kaito blinked.

“Ahaha… what mystery person?” He laughed, slowly backing away. 

“You know.. The person Kokichi’s in love with?” The King attempted.

“Kokichi? In love?” 

“Kaito, I know you’re keeping something from me…” The King teased. Panic shot throughout Kaito's body. 

“I.. I didn’t mean to your majesty! I know humans are bad but I couldn’t bring myself to stop him-” Kaito burst out.

“Humans?! What about humans?!” The King boomed, anger taking over the joy that had once been present.

\--

“Oh my god… Miu- I.. I don’t know what to say!” Kokichi exclaimed, marvelling at the statue in front of him. “It.. it even has his eyes!”

“Pssh, just say thank you, you dork. God, that took to long to get in here.” She snickered. 

“Why Shuichi? Run away with you..? Why.. this is all, so sudden.” Kokcihi giggled. The glow of the entrance bursting into pieces alerted Miu and Kokichi. They turned to see the King, furious, holding onto a glowing red trident. 

“Dad-!” Kokichi exclaimed, panicking inside. He worriedly glanced at Miu, who quickly shook her head, motioning to Maki and Kaito. He bit his lip, anxiously, his heart sinking as he knew he would soon have to say goodbye to his collection. 

“I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect you to follow them. Is it true that you saved a human from drowning?” 

“He- He would’ve died!” Kokichi exclaimed, desperately. 

“So?! One less to worry about!” 

“You don’t even know him.”

“I don’t need to know him! They’re all the same, barbaric, fish-eating, spineless-”

“I don’t care! I love him!” Kokichi screamed, before realising what he’d just said. 

“Have.. have you lost your senses completely?! He’s a human! You’re a mermaid!” 

“I don’t.. I don’t care.” 

“So help me Kokichi! I’m going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, then so be it.” He lifted up the trident, aiming it at Kokichi’s artifacts. The boy only watched in horror, desperately trying to reason with his father. Just as the trident was about to destroy the statue, he attempted to push his dad out of the way, the trident missing and accidentally hitting Maki. The girl screamed, feeling her body slowly shrink. Kokichi watched in horror as the girl slowly shrunk to the side of Kokichi’s hand. If that wasn’t enough, the girl’s body turned into one of a full fish, with stunning red scales. 

The King fainted. 

Miu placed a comforting hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, attempting to console him. The boy shook it off, sobbing. He stared at the unconscious body of his father, and the fish Maki now was. He blinked back tears, attempting to mouth out an apology. He stared at the trident, considering using it to reverse the effect it had on Maki. He hesitated, before slowly reaching for it. 

“Don’t think about it, Kokichi. The trident isn’t easy to use. You could risk making things worse.” Maki muttered. The boy bit his lip, regret present on his face. He had risked Maki’s life for a statue.

“I’ll.. give you some time alone.” Miu mumbled, slowly swimming out. Maki and Kaito nodded, following Miu out. Kokichi just watched them leave, feeling helpless. 

“Poor Child… Poor poor child…” A voice hissed. “He has a very.. Very serious problem.” 

“Who.. who are you?” Kokichi whispered, his voice trembling. 

“Don’t be scared, we’re here to help..” The creature split into two. 

“We represent someone who can help you.. Just imagine.. Your love and you.. Together… forever…”

“I don’t understand.” Kokichi mumbled. 

“Junko Enoshima has great… powers… powers that could… even… reverse… your friend’s… fate...” 

“The sea witch? No- I can’t, no! Leave me alone!” Kokichi yelled.

“Suit yourself… it was just a suggestion.” The creature knocked the statue down. Just as it was about come crashing down on Kokichi, the boy quickly dodged it. He stared at the lifeless face of the statue, biting his lip. 

“Wait..!” Kokichi called out to the shadowy creature.

“Yeeeeess?” 

\--

“How the hell did the King find out about the encounter?!” Miu yelled. Maki sighed.

“That idiot over there interrupted the meeting and snitched.” Maki huffed.

“I’m not the one who turned you into a fish!” Kaito protested. Maki shot him a death glare, which unfortunately didn’t have too much impact anymore. “Look- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to tell!” Kaito sighed. He looked up, to see Kokichi swimming up ahead, following a suspicious shadow. 

“Kokichi? Where are you going?” He yelled. 

“I’m going to see Junko Enoshima.” He replied coldly, shocking the others with his answer.

“You’re kidding right?! She’s- she’s a demon!” Miu exclaimed. 

“Miu’s right. This is ridiculous, what happened to thinking logically?” Maki said, shocked at the drastic character change in Kokichi. 

“Why don’t you just tell my dad? You’re good at that.” Kokichi muttered. 

“But- I.. I…” Kaito spluttered. 

“Come on.” Maki motioned for the others to follow Kokichi. The trio swam towards him, but the boy was way too far ahead. 

\--

“This way,” The shadowy creature beckoned for Kokichi to enter the cavern. Instantly, screams from souls pierced his ears. One attempted to stop him, grabbing onto his wrist. The shadowy creature quickly broke off the physical contact, and quickly ushered him in. 

“Come in, don’t make me wait! It’s boring to wait for others.” A voice yelled. Kokichi trembled as he made eye contact with the sea witch. She had long pinkish blonde hair, tied up in two pigtails. “Now. You’re here because you’ve got a thing for this human, aren’t you? Also probably because you screwed up and turned your friend into a fish.” She muttered the last part, followed by words he couldn’t make out. 

“What are you suggesting?” Kokichi mumbled. 

“Well, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to capture your Prince’s heart is to become human.” She sighed. “How dreadfully boring and cliche.”

“Can.. can you do that?” He asked, ignoring her remark. 

“My, that’s what I do! What’s the point of having all this magic if I don’t use it to help others?” Her tone was dreadfully fake, but he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip. 

“And there’s no consequences?” He asked. This earnt an awful laugh from the girl. 

“You think you can get things for free?! No- no child. You can’t get things for free in life, my dear sweet Prince.” She shook her head. 

“What if I don’t have anything?” He questioned.

“Oh no, I’m not asking for much. You won’t even miss it. All I want is your voice.” Junko Enoshima grinned. Kokichi blinked, remembering Shuichi’s comment after he had finished singing.

“But- without my voice…” 

“You have got many other things, dear. You don’t need your voice. Now, since we’ve already discussed the subject of payment, let’s get onto the good stuff, shall we?” She smirked. “I’ll make you a potion that’ll turn you human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now here’s the important part. You need to get your Princey Wincey to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. Not just any kiss, a kiss of true love. If he does kiss you, you’ll stay human forever, and your friend will return to her original state! If he doesn’t kiss you, you turn back into a merman, and your soul belongs to me.” Her expression darkened. Kokichi clenched his fists, ready to head back. But something in him made him stay.

“And.. you want is my voice?” He whispered. “Can’t.. Can’t it be anything else?”

“Nope, no can do. I want your voice. Have we got a deal?” She grinned. Kokichi knew what she was plotting. He was smart, and he knew he would be making a big mistake if he went along with her plan. But he was smart enough to know that the consequences of challenging her wouldn’t end happily. 

“What.. what if I say I don’t want to go through with this?” 

“Are you saying you wasted my time? Why, that would have some serious consequences.” Junko pouted. “What’s so bad about my deal? I think it’s pretty good. You succeed, everyone gets a happy ending!” 

“But-”

“Just go along with it! You’re not losing much!” Junko sighed, a bored expression on her face. Without the Prince’s knowledge, she placed a quick spell on Kokichi, to limit his logical thinking for a few hours. “You love this human, don’t you? Wouldn’t it be nice to have a happily ever after with him?”

“Yes..” Kokichi admitted. “That.. that would be nice.” He felt dizzy. 

“Just give in! How bad could it be?” She continued. “All you’re losing is your voice. After all, it’s true love! You don’t need a voice for him to love you!” 

“You’re.. Right. I don’t.” He mumbled. 

“So.. about the contract..” 

“I’ll sign it!” He exclaimed finally. “I’ll sign the contract.”

“Wonderful!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands. She held out a glowing piece of paper, beckoning for Kokichi to sign it. He held the pen in his hands, hesitating. Taking a deep breath, he looked away, quickly scribbling something that could barely be called a signature. In an instant, Junko Enoshima’s expression darkened, a malicious smile spreading across her face.

“Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me! Now . . . sing!” She pointed at Kokichi. Slowly, Kokichi began to sing.

“KEEP SINGING!” She yelled. Shadowy hands ripped out his voice, giving it to Junko. She started laughing maniacally, as Kokichi transformed into a human. 

The boy struggled to breathe, failing about, and Miu and Kaito emerged from their hiding spots and helped carry him to the surface.


End file.
